


Time Of Life

by Pixelated_Randomness (orphan_account)



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ...hopefully, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gayyyyyyyyy, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, This Is Sad, Who's ready to cry their eyes out?, Ya'll gonna suffer, YouTubers - Freeform, be warned, entirely in jack's pov, idk why you want to read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pixelated_Randomness
Summary: Mark has landed himself in a coma, right when Sean and Felix are their to visit. Sean wants to move on, but is confronted by his former feelings of the man. Felix can't take the pressure and blames anyone he could't trust.Namely, Sean himself.[Formerly known as: Hospital Times]





	1. Confronting Fears

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on this website! Go me...
> 
> Hope ya'll like it. Chapters will be slow but they'll go fast enough.

I sighed, messing with the one of the flowers in my bouquet.

I can't ruin them. They're for Mark. I moved my hand away and grabbed my phone from my pocket.

_8:42 PM_

Hours are almost up. I turned off my phone and shoved my phone right back in the pocket. Why can't this damn bus move any faster?

 _Shit! It's raining!_ Goddamn it...

This would've never happened if-

"10th and Harris Ave!" The driver yelled as the bus came to a stop. I shot up out my seat and ran out.

I have to make it. I need to make it! I know I was cutting it short, but I need to see him.

I ran inside the hospital, not caring about how I looked like a complete mess. As long as I got to him, I'd be fine.

_8:49 PM_

I went to the front desk, the woman didn't even look up at me. She stayed typing away on the computer.

"Name?" She droned.

"Mark Fischbach." I said, out of breath

"You know the hospital is almost closed, Right?" She said, looking up.

"I know, but I need to see him. Please!" I practically begged.

"You'll only have 9 minutes with him." She sighed.

"That's all I need." I stated, clenching my jaw.

She groaned, and started typing away.

"Room 407."

I nodded and headed for the elevator. I sighed and put up the hoodie I was wearing. No one could recognize me. Not here.

The bouquet of flowers was practically in shambles at this point. Petals were falling from it, trailing behind me.

As I entered the elevator, I grabbed a single orange rose.

It was the only one still intact. It was also the only one really in bloom too.

I played with one of the petals, noticing that the ends were turning red.

I pressed the button for the 4th floor, and waited.

The silence was getting to me. Every single thought of mine pointed the blame on me.

'It's your fault!'

'You should've been there.'

'He could've died.'

The elevator stopped. I sighed and walked out.

The room was right across from the elevator. Felix was in there with Ethan, and Wade.

"Sean... You made it." Felix sighed, seeming relieved.

"We... Didn't think you were coming." Wade chuckled awkwardly.

"It's fine. Promise." I smiled.

Mark's body laid in the hospital bed. He seemed... calm, peaceful almost. It was as if he was sleeping.

The IV unit and the EKG meter connected to him didn't help that image.

"So, What did the doctors say?" I asked.

"Well... He's asleep right now. They're testing his system for anything dangerous or whatever." Ethan shrugged.

"Really? Why would he need to be checked for that?"

"Just in case he, like, took something that could've messed up his system or could've led him to do something like that."

"I bet you it wasn't something. It's probably someone." Felix hypothesized.

I shrunk back.

Fuck me.

"...What?" Wade asked, completely lost.

"Look. It all makes sense. Mark had been really depressed lately. Jack and I fly here, and it gets worse. We all had an argument with him. Well, everyone except Jack that is."

"Um... actually, I... did have an argument with him." I sighed.

"When?"

"Felix. Enou-"

"Sometime last week." I grit my teeth, cutting Ethan off.

"Last week? Isn't that when he got hit?" Wade asked

"He wasn't-"

"Yes, yes it was." Felix paused, cutting off Jack.

"Felix, Jack is _clearly_ uncomfortable right now. Just _leave it the fuck alone!"_ Ethan asserted.

The room hushed. It laid in a awkward silence for about 2 minutes. The tension was so thick, you probably could cut it with a knife.

"Visiting hours are over. The hospital is closing." A nurse said, awkwardly walking into the room.

"Alright, we'll head out shortly." Wade nodded at the nurse. She nodded and left quickly.

I sighed and left the rose in a vase on the night stand nearby his bed.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Ethan sighed.

"No..." I said quietly.

"That's what you get for coming late." Felix frowned.

That was the last straw.

"Hey! It was hard to even get myself to come. I'm sorry if I had to mourn while all of you had the strength to actually make videos. All I could manage was a _fucking_ Twitter post! I don’t give two shits about how you guys ‘managed’ to get on without him while I shut myself in for days. _FUCKING DAYS, FELIX!!!_ I’m sick of all this bullshit, so just _LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!"_ I snapped.

Everyone seemed to step back in shock. I knew my face was flushed. I knew tears were streaming down my cheeks, but I just couldn't be bothered to keep my composure anymore.

"Sean... I-"

"N-Not… another _word."_ I said shakily, cutting off Felix.

I was tired.

I was emotionally drained.

_I was done._

At this point, I raced to the hotel. I couldn’t even be bothered to care at this moment.

As soon as I got inside, I slid against the door. I couldn’t even cry anymore, I had no more tears. Everything seemed to collapse on to me at once. I just couldn’t take it anymore.

It’s all my fault.

_It’s all my fucking fault._

I’d gladly change places at this point. I rather be dead that me being blamed for this.

I just want Mark alive… and _happy._ Is that really too much to ask?

Why is it so… _so much?_


	2. Small Victories

I groaned, sitting up from my position. I was stiff, the light from outside was absolutely blinding and I knew I still looked like a mess.

How long was I out? I sighed and looked at the clock.

_7:15 AM_

Damn… It's early. Maybe I can visit him before everyone else.

But first, I better freshen up.

I got myself up, my back hurting like hell. Stretching, I walked over to the bathroom and turned to the mirror.

I looked so sickly pale, I was practically a shade of green. The bags underneath my eyes were much larger than yesterdays, my hair was a blobby-wispy thing of green, my eyes were still red and I still had tear stains down my cheeks.

Jesus. I look like shit.

I quickly shower and get dressed, wearing my red oversized ‘comfort’ hoodie, jeans and and vans. Exactly what I wore yesterday.

I looked at the mirror again. I was still pale but otherwise, I look better.

_I don't feel better._

I put up my hoodie, grabbed my phone, wallet, and charger, and walked out the hotel room.

Maybe I should just get something to eat. Haven’t eaten for at least 2, maybe 3 days.

I should head to this diner that the gang and I went to back when Mark wa-

“Damn it, Jack.” I mutter to myself, pulling out my phone. I turn it on to find 4 missed calls and 10 text messages.

All of the calls and most of the texts were from Felix, the others were from Ethan.

**Ethan 9:05 PM:**

**Are you there?**

**Ethan 9:26 PM:**

**Please respond, we’re worried.**

**Ethan:**

**I’m worried.**

I sighed. Maybe I should respond to him. He didn’t do anything.

**Me 7:48:**

**I’m here now.**

**Ethan 7:48:**

**THANK GOD**

**Ethan:**

**I thought you were gonna shut everyone out.**

**Me 7:49:**

**I already did. Isn’t anything new since Mark’s accident.**

**Ethan 7:49:**

**Yeah, I get it. Understandable.**

**Me 7:50:**

**I’m okay now… ish**

**Me:**

**You know the Night Sky Diner? The one you guys showed me?**

**Ethan 7:51:**

**Yeah? What about it?**

**Me 7:51:**

**I’m heading over there now. Wanna come?**

**Ethan 7:52:**

**Sure! I’ll head right over.**

I smiled softly and put my phone in my pocket. Maybe it’ll be fun.

I left the building and paused, realizing that I literally had no idea where it was.

“Fuck…” I breathed with a smirk. Where was it? I know it was near the hospital.

Mark found it from being in the hospital too much, and realized they had some really good food. He took us there right after my flight.

I miss the food.

_I miss him._

I got on the bus, heading to the hospital.

Nervously, I tapped the armrest. What if Ethan hates me, just like Felix probably does.

It didn’t sound like he hated me. He kinda defended me now that I think about it. Maybe he was just looking out for me.

I guess I’ll just wait to find out.

The bus came to a stop. “10th & Harris Ave.” The bus driver stated calmly.

I got up and slowly walked out, looking around for any sign of the diner. The square was heavy with people, no doubt someone would recognize me.

The lack of space was making me claustrophobic. It's full of people looking to blame anyone else for their own problems and people who raise you on such a high pedestal that you’d die if you fell off.

I wasn't looking to do either.

I kept my mind on walking through the crowd, trying not to falter in my steps. I prayed I wasn't going to freeze up and hyperventilate right then and there.

“Sean!” A voice said. I turned my head to see it was Ethan, with a very tired Tyler running after him.

“Oh… Hey guys!” I said, fully turning around.

“Jesus! Why were you running?” Tyler asked, out of breath.

“I was running?” I asked, clearly confused.

“You weren’t running. You were just walking _really_ fast.” Ethan rolled his eyes.

I pushed my hands in my pockets. Was I really that scared I actually started running away from my problems?

“Uh… I'm sorry.” I frowned, “Guess I wasn't paying attention…”

“It's fine… I get that this is all, stressing you out and whatever.” Ethan smiled.

“Anyways, where's the diner? I'm starving.” Tyler laughed.

“Y-Yeah. I'm a little lost. Couldn't find it.” I smile softly.

“Don't worry guys, Follow me! It's just up ahead.” Tyler said as he walked ahead of us. I followed closely behind.

_Keep walking, Jack. No reason to break down… No reason to stop walking. Keep your damn mind at ease._

My breathing slowly picked up its pace as more people walked around. My steps started to speed up as well.

_Keep walking. You can do it._

My vision blurred from tears. My breathing quickened and went uneven. More and more people crowded around me. I felt like passing out right then and there

_...You can make it._

“We're here!” Tyler said.

I snapped out of my trance and looked to my left. Sure enough, the letters ‘Night Sky Diner’ were there.

“Let's step inside.” Ethan chuckled as we walked in.  
_… I made it … Thank god I made it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter twoooo! 
> 
> I'm sorry, but I'm going on a mini hiatus for a month or so. Gotta sort out some things in my personal life.
> 
> Take care, Pixels!


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Sorry I took so long. It's been a while, hasn't it? My mental state is a little better and everything, so I tried my best to write a chapter.
> 
> This one is a little triggering, with a gory description of violence, but it isn't THAT bad.
> 
> Anyways, Take care! Hope ya'll like it!

I sat in the booth on the left side closest to the wall. Tyler sat with Ethan on the other side.

We sat in silence for a while. It was a nice type of quiet. Something I could get behind.

“So, um… Why did you invite us to breakfast?” Tyler asked.

“I didn’t invite you, I invited Ethan. But… the more the merrier I guess.” I sighed, tapping my fingers on the table.

“Was I unwelcome?” Tyler asked, seeming uncomfortable.

“N-No… I’ve just been a little skeptical about people recently.” I tensed. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Uh-”

“I-It’s okay, Jack.” Ethan said quickly, cutting off Tyler.

I shrunk in my seat. He didn’t mean that. Why would he mean it? He’s hates me more than anything. Both of them hate me more than anything.

“Jack? Are you okay?” Tyler asked. “You look like you’re gonna cry.”

I sure as hell felt like crying, but I couldn’t tell them that.

“N-No… I’m okay.” I smiled.

Ethan whispered something to Tyler. Tyler’s face went from confusion to pure pity.

“I didn’t know…” Tyler whispered a little too loudly, his eyes wide with regret. I felt Tyler’s gaze on me. It was just filled with pity, and sorrow.

I don’t need anyone’s charity. I took the menu and looked away, pretending to read it in a desperate attempt to get him to stop. Unfortunately enough, he didn’t.

The waitress came over and handed us all the drinks we had ordered when we first got to the table.

I took a slow sip of the water I had. It felt good to finally have something in my stomach.

“Jack… uh, we were going to go visit Mark after this. Do you want to come with us?” Ethan asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course my plan had to be ruined.

“I was going to go too, actually.” I breathed, a little annoyed 

“Oh, that’s... great!” He smiled, mocking me.

I shouldn’t have invited them in the first place. What the hell was I thinking?

“Jack.” Tyler said, seeming stern.

“...What?” I sighed 

“I know you aren’t exactly ready and shit, but what the hell happened that day?” 

My breathing nearly stopped as the events played back.

\--

_My vision went white._

 

_...Then red._

 

_There was a lot of red. It was splattered everywhere._

 

_So was all the glass._

 

_I was in pain, but I was numb at the same time._

 

_I… I couldn’t move. I was pinned to the seat_

 

_Panic began to set in._

 

_‘Where am I?’_

 

_‘What the hell happened?!’_

 

_Then I looked to my left._

 

_There he was, splattered with more red than I could imagine._

\--

“TYLER, YOU BITCH! Why would you ask that?…” Someone yelled.

I couldn’t think straight. My vision was blurred and I could barely move. It felt like I was stuck in that seat again, trapped with no way out. Surrounded by red… and glass... 

...His body.

People were staring at us.

Then I heard it.

Someone was sobbing very loudly, as if someone threatened to murder them. The sobbing just wouldn’t stop.

Wait... I-It’s _me._

It’s me sobbing… I… I’m the one crying crying.

_No… Nonononono…_

Th-They weren’t supposed to know… W-What the _fuck,_ Jack.

You were s-supposed to keep it together, k-keep it all inside, you _dipshit._

_Now they know… They pity you, but they don’t actually care. They just wanted to see you fall. See you for you, a worthless piece of shit._

“-ack. Jack! Jack, come back!”

_No... They don't care. None of them care. Just go back to sleep, and it'll be fine._

_Everything will be perfect._


	4. A/N

Um... Listen

 

This book's given me... trouble. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love writing it, but I'm not getting as much inspiration as I used to. That being said, I'm taking a hiatus for this.

 

Don't think I'm giving up on the book! I'm just really having a hard time writing.

 

Until next time, Pixels!

 

Au revoir~!


	5. The Tiniest Lifeboat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA, AN ACTUAL CHAPTER?!
> 
> Yeah, it's a shortie, but I still want to post it...
> 
> Also anyone who can get the chapter title's refrence gets bonus points

_“...Jack! Jack, wake up!”_

“Sean!”

I jolted awake at the sound of my actual name. I looked around a little, we were still in the diner.

Then I remember what happened.

I curled up in my seat, pulling up my hoodie. Of fucking course...

I didn’t realize that Ethan was even sitting next to me until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“...Are you at least calmed down?” He asked with concern.

I flick his hand off my shoulder, grumbling. “I’m fine… Let's just get our food to-go and get out of here. I've already made a fool of myself.”

I didn't look at either of them. My mind was already made up, and I wasn't going to change it.

Ethan sighed, “F-Fine. Are you... still coming with us to visit Mark?”

I stayed silent, because I couldn't answer.

Should I go, or, should I continue to sulk inside that wretched hotel? Either way, I need to get out of this diner.

I stood, leaving them without another word. Ethan followed after me.

“Wait! You forgot your food!” He yelled, racing through the crowd.

At that moment, I didn't even feel hungry anymore.

“It’s fine. Whatever.” I rolled my eyes.

Ethan stared at me through the crowd, his face confused and upset. I looked back at him, then turning around.

From there, I walked straight into the hospital.

The lady at the desk looked up and smiled. “Name?” She asked.

“Mark Fischbach.” I droned out, annoyed.

“Room 407...” She said, tensing up slightly as she looked back at her computer.

I rolled my eyes as I headed towards the elevator.

Silence loomed around me as I sat in the elevator, wondering why…

Why am I doing this? Why am I even here?

_It’s not like he cares since he put his ass in a coma... Yet why do I insist on coming every chance I get?_

_Why do I miss him even though he probably didn’t give to shit’s about anyone?_

Silently, I started to cry. Tears ran down my face as I slowly started to shake. I almost fell back as I placed one hand on the railing behind me. My other hand covered my mouth to prevent any noises from coming out.

_Why am I crying because he’s gone?_

_He doesn’t care about us…_

_He doesn’t care about me._

_Why am I so-_

The elevator dinged. Quickly, I wiped my face on my hoodie sleeve and tried my best to calm myself.

Walking out, I went straight into the room, sitting down on the chair closest to him.

He looked the same, still strapped up to an IV and an EKG meter.

“Er… Sean?” Someone asked. I turned to see Marzia in the doorway.

“Oh… Hi, Marzia.” I sighed, sounding displeased and turning back to Mark.

Marzia sat on the opposite side of me. “I haven’t seen you since Mark was… y’know. From what I’ve heard, you haven’t been too great.”

“Really, you couldn’t tell?” I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes before focusing back on Mark.

“...Since you’re here, I want to apologize.”

This time, I turned to her. “Apologize…?”

“Felix is a mess… I didn’t think he’d have the audacity to say all of that. So, I’m sorry he did that to you.”

“It doesn’t mean anything when it’s not the actual person.”

She stiffened. “That’s true…”

My phone buzzed as I got a notification. I quickly pulled it out my pocket.

 

**Ethan 8:34:**

**Jack…?! What’s going on?**

**Ethan:**

**Are you okay?**

 

I rolled my eyes as I stashed it back into my pocket.

“Who was that?” Marzia asked, looking over at me. I turned to Mark and softly started to play with his hair.

“Just Ethan… it’s nothing to worry about.” I said, annoyance in my tone.

Marzia sighed, getting up and staring holes into my skull. “...Sean. We’re all worried about you. We’re all sad he’s gone too, but you aren’t in this alone-”

“It fucking feels like it…” I cut her off, staring right back at her.

“Sean! I’m not lying to you. For once, please listen to what someone has to say! I don’t understand why you’re taking this so personally!”

“Why…? Maybe because I care about him? Because I miss him? Because I was in that car with him?”

“That doesn’t- Wait… you were in that car accident? How are you not in a coma?”

“I was conscious, and I didn’t have too many injuries. I also didn’t want anyone to visit me, so I lied. I lied about being cooped up in that hotel for a week.”

“...You were here?”

“Exactly.” I said standing up. “And now, I’m done with this.” I said, walking out the door without another word.


End file.
